


Ich bin unter einem Charme

by Cemas



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Happy Halloween!, Little bit of pwp, M/M, Noiz being a little shit, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cemas/pseuds/Cemas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz noticed the hint of blush on the old man's cheeks and gave a sly smile. He tilted his head to the side and leaned closer, grabbing the taller one's kimono to tug his head lower and gave a small kiss on his lips. Koujaku's face was burning and Noiz thought that it was hilarious and he should take a picture of him. In a second Noiz was pulled inside the house and thrown against the wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ich bin unter einem Charme

**Author's Note:**

> I made this for Halloween even though it's not Halloweenish but hey it's smut!  
> It's something, right?

His body hit the wall and Koujaku didn't care if it hurt him or not, because he liked it just like this. Noiz grinned to him and oh how Koujaku would love to beat that smile out of him, but instead pinned Noiz's arms to his sides and assaulted the boy's neck. He bit several places on his neck, leaving bite marks all over the flesh and lifted his head. Suddenly Noiz's mouth was on his, it was demanding, violent and hot, pushing his tongue in Koujaku's mouth. Koujaku responded immediately, letting Noiz's hands free and grabbing the back of his hair. The kiss was fierce, both of them eating up the taste of each other when Noiz nipped Koujaku's tongue a little too hard. The taller man tugged Noiz off of him by his hair.

"What the hell?!"

He almost growled at Noiz who just smiled.

"Bedroom".

It was the only thing he said and soon they were against each other yet again, stumbling up the stairs and throwing their clothes around the house. Along the way Koujaku wondered how did all of this happen. He was in the Black Needle, enjoying his drink with Mizuki when the brat decided to sit next to him. His usual grin makes Koujaku punch him every time he sees it, but he didn't punch him, not this time. They ended up talking, Noiz being a sarcastic brat and Koujaku grumbling under his breath. Mizuki had to go to his customers, but before that he got Koujaku to promise that he wouldn't be too harsh on Noiz. So they drinked and Koujaku laughed at Noiz's expression when he drank beer which was too bitter for his taste. Somehow they striked up a converstation and soon enough Koujaku noticed that they were in front of his house. He was just going to say good night to Noiz but he stopped before he could get a word out of his mouth. Noiz's eyes got his attention, they were beautiful and he looked at the younger man and shook his head. He just had way too many drinks, that's all, there's no way he thought that Noiz was handsome or that he thought inappropriate things which included the brat. No fucking way.

Noiz noticed the hint of blush on the old man's cheeks and gave a sly smile. He tilted his head to the side and leaned closer, grabbing the taller one's kimono to tug his head lower and gave a small kiss on his lips. Koujaku's face was burning and Noiz thought that it was hilarious and he should take a picture of him. In a second Noiz was pulled inside the house and thrown against the wall.

That's how they ended up in Koujaku's bedroom and he blamed all this on the alcohol. Koujaku had pushed Noiz against the bedroom door, he was wearing his jeans, kimono under their feet and Noiz was still fully clothed expect for the beanie and his jacket. Koujaku hated that beanie and had thrown that away immediately. He looked at the brat, slender but he knew that the brat was in good shape, lots of piercings and that grin still on his face. Koujaku wanted Noiz, the brat who annoyed the fuck out of him, the brat who looked super cute with a blush. Koujaku definetely blamed alcohol for this because there's no way he would do this when he was sober.

It was Noiz's turn to push the other man around. He grabbed Koujaku's hand walking closer to his bed and yanked his hand so that he fell on the bed. Before Noiz joined him he took his clothes off only keeping his boxers on. He enjoyed the way how Koujaku's eyes ate the sight of him. The blond climbed up and sat on the old man's waist, he decided to tease him for the fun of it. He grinned down, against his clothed cock making the man under him let out a muffled moan. Noiz continued doing this, watching Koujaku's face at the same time and enjoying every second of it. Koujaku looked at the brat's face and knew he was enjoying that he had the upper hand, for now. Well, someone also knew how to play this. Not being gentle at all he pushed Noiz off the bed to the ground and sat on the edge of the bed. It was his time to smile.

"You know what to do".

Koujaku thought Noiz was gonna protest or at least pout, but the brat actually did what he was told. He got on his knees between Koujaku's legs and undid his jeans, slowly while looking at him straight in the eyes. Koujaku swallowed loudly, Noiz knew what he was doing. Koujaku lifted his hips making it easier for him to get rid of the jeans as well his boxers. Noiz smirked when he noticed that the old man's cock was hard against his abdomen, he took the length on his hand thumbing the head while licking the underside. Noiz gave a long lick from the base to the tip moving his hand to the base stroking it while sucking the tip.

Koujaku groaned, the brat was using his tongue piercing, pressing it against the slit and sucking it like it was a lollipop. The older man took a good hold of Noiz's hair and wondering how soft it was and forced his head down so his whole length was in the brat's mouth. Koujaku's cock hit the back of Noiz's throat, almost making him gag, but because he is stubborn he accepted the challenge. He started to bob his head fast and everytime it would hit his back of the throat but he could take it even though his eyes started to fill with tears.

Koujaku's head was tilted back, he was panting by how good it felt. The brat had a talent. When he felt he was close he held Noiz by his hair, taking those perfect swollen red lips away from his throbbing cock. Koujaku's eyes were half lidded but when he noticed what the brat was doing he had to blink twice. His boxers were lowered, pierced hard dick showing and his hand going behind himself. Noiz was fingering himself on his knees while sucking Koujaku's hardness and now he was smiling while licking his lips.

"What's the matter? Cat caught your tongue?"

The brat looked really hot, but even then he could make Koujaku's vein throb in his forehead. He took hold of Noiz's forearm and pulled him onto the bed. Noiz's back hit the mattress and Koujaku crawled on top of him. The blond's fair skin looked delicious so Koujaku thought it would look even better with more bruises. He bit Noiz's neck and licked it afterwards receiving a moan from the boy. He did that to many spots on Noiz's neck and after feeling satisfied he started looking for the lube. He kept it under his pillow for easy access. Koujaku lifted himself to a sitting position still between Noiz's legs. Noiz kicked his boxers off of him while Koujaku poured the cool liquid onto his fingers.

"Don't need that".

Koujaku raised an eyebrow.

Did he finger himself without any lube, is he a fucking idiot?

"You can't be serious".

Koujaku looked at him in the eyes and when Noiz's eyes didn't have any playfulness in them Koujaku sighed.

"You really are a brat".

"Whatever, are we gonna fuck or not?"

Just then the older one slipped two fingers in him. Noiz's eyes went shut and his mouth was open as he said something in a different language. Koujaku kept thrusting his fingers, scissoring them noticing that Noiz was actually very vocal in bed, but in a good way.

"Mehr".

Noiz kicked Koujaku on his side. He didn't know the language the he was speaking, but he knew what he meant. Moving the fingers out he added a third one when he thrusted them back in. Noiz grabbed the old man's forearms and squuezed them tightly. Noiz felt really hot, thin layer of sweat on his skin and his heart beating faster.

"Genug, ich will dich haben".

It came as a breathy sigh and that was really sexy to Koujaku's ears. He took his fingers out, put the condom on his cock which was twitching like hell and poured some more lube and slicked his member. Koujaku placed his hands behind Noiz's knees and lifted them up. Koujaku lightly rubbed his length against Noiz’s entrance, but didn't thrust in. The boy was getting impatient.

"Just put it in".

"Say please".

Koujaku grinned while looking down at Noiz. Noiz's gaze was murderous, but he was also desperate. While grinning his teeth he said it.

"Please, I want your cock".

Koujaku thrusted into him suddenly, only halting his movements in order for Noiz to get adjusted. It took all of Koujaku's willpower to keep his hips from moving, it just felt so good after the long wait. Noiz kicked him again to his side, the old man beginning to learn what that meant. He started out slowly, enjoying the feeling while sighing in content.

"I already said please! I want it..."

He moans desperately, grinding his body down as the man on top of him starts to thrust harder in him, no mercy. Koujaku lets Noiz's leg fall on his side while moving the other one up over his shoulder and puts more power to his thrusting searching for an angle that sends electricity down Noiz’s spine. When Noiz let out a sweet moan he knew to have found it. He pounds mercilessly onto Noiz's prostate making the other moan more loudly and lewdly.

"Härter, ahh, Koujaku!"

Suddenly Koujaku pulls out leaving Noiz unsatisfied. Before Noiz could said anything he was on his knees face down on the mattress. Koujaku rams back in going deeper and harder, just like Noiz wanted him to. Koujaku grips his hips so tight that there may be bruises tomorrow, but the brat likes it pushing his hips back so he can meet the man's thrusts.

They both are vocal now, Noiz moaning like he has no shame and Koujaku breathing loudly.

"Bitte, Koujaku!"

The way Noiz moans in his native tongue is turning Koujaku even more on, making his heart beat faster and faster as he gets closer with every thrust. The man on top leans down, pressing wet kisses down the flushed neck in front of him and breaths into Noiz's ear making the boy shiver.

"Ahh, are you going to come, Noiz?"

"Ja, bitte! Ich komme!"

Noiz's back arches, hands gripping the sheets tightly as he comes hard on the bed. He tightens around Koujaku's cock, making the man on top shiver as he pounds few more times before his erratic thrusts came to an halt. Koujaku collapses on top of the brat, trying to steady his breath. They stay like that for a minute before Noiz tries to wiggle away.

"You're heavy. Move".

Koujaku pulls out of Noiz, overstimulation making them shiver and goes to dispose the condom. When he comes back Noiz has already thrown the dirty sheets on the floor and now sleeping soundly under the blanket. Koujaku feels too sleepy to kick him out of the bed and put on some clean sheets so he just goes to lay next to him. Soon he falls asleep too.

 

~

 

Noiz is the first one to get up. He rubs his eyes and glances around the room and then at Koujaku. He's still sleeping and Noiz wouldn't ever admit but the man looked cute while sleeping. The boy takes his Coil from the pile of clothes and checks the time. He could sleep some more, but he got a better idea. He nuzzles closer to the old man, resting his head on his shoulder and takes a picture with his Coil. Perfect. He sent that to Aoba with a caption:

"Good morning ♥"

He smirks to himself, but startles as Koujaku moves around. The man moved to put his arms around Noiz and nuzzled his hair. The boy is trapped and can't move or Koujaku would wake up. He could just wake him up and leave, but decides to sleep a little more because he has time. Not because he feels really comfortable or that Koujaku is being really cute. Not at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking your time to read it, I hope you liked it! Feel free to comment and point out if there's any mistakes!  
> Also I don't speak any German so forgive if I messed up Noiz's lines (シ_ _)シ


End file.
